Effortless II
by Anodynic Love
Summary: A continuation of the previous Effortless. Kai now charms the ladies by...eating candy. KaiOC


**A story about Kai charming the ladies again…while eating candy!**

* * *

Snowy: that would be the word to describe the weather and Kai's complexion. Sora sighed as she leaned over the kitchen counter, supporting her chin with her hand as she spied on her otherwise preoccupied boyfriend. Kai was seated on the sofa in the living room, his long legs rested on the coffee table; and he was watching the television, with a signature bored look etched on his handsome face. 'It's snowing and I'm still feeling hot…' Sora thought, pounding a fist on her head. 'Man, I'm so pathetic…Oh well!' She brightened up. 'It IS the holidays anyway: I can be as retarded as I want!' With that thought in mind, Sora continued her Kai-watch.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Mariam peered into the kitchen. Raising her eyebrow at Sora's failure to respond, she approached the distracted redhead. Following Sora's line of vision, Mariam smiled. It was sweet how Sora would always stop and stare at Kai; it didn't seem weird or clinging at all. The simple gesture was romantic. Hilary bounced into the scene along with Salima and both stopped short. They made eye contact with Mariam.

"Stalking Kai again?" Hilary asked with a short laugh.

"Yup, she's obsessed." Mariam replied, a smile stretching across her face.

"A perfect example of LOOOOOOVE," Salima snickered. All the three girls got was a "SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrugging helplessly, the three girls cracked up. They stopped when Sora suddenly straightened and let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a scream.

"What happened???" They crowded around the stricken Sora. She pointed a shaking finger at Kai's direction. She was biting her lower lip, as if trying to keep something in.

"H-He's go-going to-to…" She took a shaky breath, "Eat his candy cane!" A silence followed her last word. Seeing that her words made no impact whatsoever, Sora sighed and resumed her position on the counter. "Just watch and see." The four girls clustered together to watch the scene unfold.

Kai, with his eyes still trained on the television screen, peeled the plastic off the Christmas candy cane. Sora had slipped it into his back pocket when she returned from shopping earlier on. He wasn't fond of candy though. 'It must be Sora,' Kai though warily. Finally getting rid of all the plastic, he stuck the candy cane in his mouth. The taste of peppermint and raspberry lingered in his mouth. It wasn't that bad.

The girls squealed as quietly as they could (does that even make sense??) He was so CUTE! The end of his bangs brushed the tip of his nose as the candy cane entered his mouth yet again. "MAN, why wasn't I born as a candy cane?" Salima muttered, much to the amusement of the other three girls.

"He'll probably bite you and spit you out." Mariam teased.

"As long as he bites me…" Salima retorted, a knowing smile spreading over her features. The girls laughed again.

"Kinky, Sal…"

"LOOK!" Hilary yelped. The girls' attention immediately reverted back to the unsuspecting team captain. He was holding the candy cane between his fingers and soon, the tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth to lick the candy cane. Practically screaming with delirium, the four girls jumped up and down in wild abandon. Clutching each other, they strained to keep their voices down. "I say, HOT!" Hilary giggled.

"Charming," Mariam sighed.

"Gorgeous," Salima countered.

"Sexy," Sora smirked. And at the same time, all of them yelled, "AND SO UTTERLY KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!" Doubling up in laughter, the feisty females tried to hush each other, but they ended up laughing even more.

Hearing the ruckus in the kitchen, Kai decided to disregard it. It was probably the girls squealing over a blonde teen star with no brains to step out of the cameras' limelight. 'Hn,' Kai thought angrily, he just wished Sora was next to him, instead of drooling over another guy.

(Ha, little does he know…)

"Oh, another word to describe Kai, ladies," Sora piped up after their laughing fit. "MINE," Groaning disappointedly jokingly, the girls resumed their Kai-watch.

"God, he's so cute." Hilary breathed.

"God, he's so mine." Sora teased. At that moment, Ray entered the kitchen. He headed straight to the fridge and didn't notice the girls.

"He is so hot." Salima laughed quietly. Straightening almost immediately, Ray spun around. Seeing the girls with their backs turned to him, he groaned aloud. 'Not again!' He thought, frustrated.

"TYSON! GET IN HERE!" He roared. Almost by instant, the blue-haired boy came to a screeching halt at the kitchen.

"Is it dinner?" He asked; a wide smile adorned his face. (What the…) Then noticing Ray's livid expression, he turned to the females. "No!!!!" Tyson howled. "They're…they're…staring at Kai…AGAIN????" At Ray's nod, Tyson in turn yelled. "MAX!!!!!!"

"Is it dinner?" Max asked cheerfully. Meeting with the dark looks on Ray and Tyson's face, he paled. "…Again?"

Soon, Tyson, Ray and Max were dragging Hilary, Salima and Mariam out of the kitchen and into their rooms. "Screw you, Kai!" Tyson cursed. Ray and Max weren't looking particularly pleased either. Raising an eyebrow, Kai watched the three pairs disappear, with the candy cane still stuck in his mouth.

Sora sauntered up to him as he took out the candy cane. Swooping down, she kissed the unsuspecting team captain. She could taste the sweetness on his lips, the peppermint on his tongue. Straddling his lap, Sora pressed her stomach as close as she could to his. Swallowing the moan lodged in his throat, Kai broke the kiss. "You and your candy cane kiss obsession…" He muttered. Sora smiled widely.

"I think I have better things to obsess over." Sora whispered, nipping his earlobe.

"Oh?" Kai replied coolly.

"Yup, and if you can't figure it out, you're worse than Tyson." Watching Kai's snowy skin turn pink, Sora leaned in. "Don't you get it?" Her breathy whisper sent shivers down his back. Kai smirked: Two can play that game.

"No, make me." He replied simply. Sora pulled away sharply, glaring at him as fiercely as she could: which wasn't very fierce in the first place. (Who in the world can glare at KAI??? I can't) Flipping her hair back, Sora smiled. 'What he wants…he gets!' Dipping her head down, she captured his lips while her hands held fistfuls of his shirt. 'Heh,' Kai thought triumphantly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kai claimed his redheaded vixen, pouring his unbidden desire onto her. Gasping slightly in delight, Sora responded enthusiastically, burying her hands in his hair. The couple kissed passionately as they sank back onto the sofa, now lying fully stretched on the sofa. Kai tried to break off but before he could, Sora places three quick kisses on his lips. "You do know there's no mistletoe above." He murmured.

Sora looked up at him, her fingers brushing his cheek. "Do I need a reason?" She asked quietly. Kai smirked before lowering himself down and kissing her deeply again. After a few moments they stopped.

"I thought so."

* * *

Me: Can you believe I wrote this in ONE day?? Hopefully, it's good. I wouldn't know…until YOU review! So…REVIEW! 


End file.
